Scandal Continue
by Shiorila
Summary: It was maybe just coincidence that they're in the same school. But it must be fate that had confronted them together under the alliance of their siblings' relationship. Continue version, permission granted from milkfeds
1. Chapter 1

S c a n d a l

01. pivotal gambit

It was another start of another new year. New term in ORB High School began. New unfamiliar faces of classmates. And another alien surrounding that instantly made a certain brown haired boy felt a little melancholy. It was no different than when he had to part ways with his junior high school comrades, and somehow he had started to miss his first year of high school terribly.

But he had no time to feel down, since he was now a eleventh grade student. This year would surely be a much busier year that would be filled with studying and studying.

He sighed lamely, and he walked without care to the world toward one of seats available in his new class. He didn't bother to talk to his new classmates since he barely knew anyone of them. Usually, a new year was always filled with shyness and tension at first before everyone would slowly get along. Except X

K.A glimpse of pastel. His eyes widened.

He pivoted around as he came face to face with a girl with bubble-gum tresses falling limply behind her back. She was his classmate from year before, wasn't it?

Aware that someone had been gawking at her with eyes that widened unexplainably large, she soon brought her head upward and smiled. Her blue eyes were shining with brilliancy he never saw before, and somehow, he felt his stomach somersaulted

"Good morning, Kira Hibiki-san," she smiled warmly, "How was your holiday?"

Ah yes. They were classmates before, and it was normal that she would ask since they were acquaintances of. He then remembered that they didn't really talk much.

"I-It was fine. I-I spent it with my older sister. She is studying on PLANTS so Xso our time together is quite small," he laughed nervously as he realized that his words were really messed up and there were stumbles here and there. He bowed his head in shame; face was red with unexplainable embarrassment.

But he could hear that she giggled softly, the voice rang merrily and his body was suddenly warm.

"Is that so? My older brother also studies on PLANTS," her smile gleamed with fondness and he reckoned that it must be due to the talk about her beloved brother, "Maybe they know each other there?"

He nodded a little, as if he also agreed with the notion, "Probably true, but my sister doesn't tell me that she knows your brother though,"

She giggled once again, "Maybe she doesn't become honest to you, Hibiki-san?"

He widened eyes a little, quickly felt a little horrified with that idea, "I-it would be bothersome if it's true!" he swallowed, "I mean, I'm her brother, aren't I?"

The bell suddenly rang and their time just felt like it stopped. Their classmates quickly jumbled around as they sat hurriedly, waiting for the homeroom teacher to come in.

She then smiled apologetically to him as the bell stopped to ring. He felt as though he never knew this girl before. Because before, that pastel haired girl, Lacus rarely spoke to anyone in his class as though her mind was elsewhere. Of course she was friendly when someone talked to her or asked her. But she never made any effort to talk with anyone else before. And for him, it was a surprise. However, that surprise was really a pleasant surprise because he never knew that talking with her would make him feel less melancholy.

He was not alone after all, he knew one of them and suddenly, he felt relieved somehow.

"It's so nice to talk with you Hibiki-san, I hope we have a chance to talk again someday," she stared at him with an unwavering smile that she held for him earlier. So brilliant. So marvelous. So blindingly radiant.

"Thank you for not being ignorant to me,"

His eyes once again widened as her smile turned a little sad before she shook her head a bit.

He put a smile on his face as he also scampered to get on his seat as he could feel the teacher was nearing, "Um yeah, we have to talk again someday,"

Why would she thank him to not being ignorant to her?

Yes, he got to work hard this year, because the homeroom teacher, Natarle Badgiruel had listed all of things they would have to learn this year. Sure, he was born with a brain of genius, but only hard workers who got their places. He wasn't, surely wasn't, interested in finishing the year with lazing around and witnessing other people grinded him into pieces.

The smell of nervousness and timidity were still wafting around the class, even after the students had introduced themselves one by one. He wasn't particularly interested as he put his elbow on the desk, his amethyst eyes were following the movement of student who stood in front of class. At least he had an idea of who his classmates were. There was this boy named Tolle, who had been secretly sending his winks to a certain light brown haired girl, Miriallia Haw. And there was this boy with a scar on his face who scowled almost all time, Yzak Jule. Overall, almost all his classmates were nerds.

He could already imagine that if they did talk, they would probably talk about how weather today, or how to measure blood pressure. He sighed as he felt depressed all of sudden. Sure, got into a top class was a great thing, but to talk about things like that everyday would surely make him turn into a pure nerd.

He sighed a long, long sigh when he felt a hand jabbed him in the back. Turned around, he was greeted with a grinning face of Tolle who pulled his mouth wide from ear to ear.

"Hey Kira, do you want to take a bite?" Kira's face was a little confused and Tolle sighed, realizing that he probably didn't hear that the bell already rang earlier.

"It's lunch time, lunch time! You are hungry, aren't you?" Tolle's face was turned into a scowl as Kira's feature didn't change at all

"Um, I don't know you before, do I?" Kira asked back a little uncertain, before Tolle quickly cut him with annoyance evident on his feature

"I'm from that photography club! Don't you remember me? I think you do since we ever talked once before you decided to switch club! Geez Kira, I think you're the only one I know in this class but now you don't know me too I guess I'm dead here," he rolled his eyes and Kira only stared back at him trying to remember.

Oh, he got it now. That's why his face was familiar even though Kira couldn't remember where he ever saw him before. That Tolle was the one who enrolled himself into the photography club just to get closer to the brunette who was now his classmate. Even though the method was still questioned since it never brought them closer whatsoever. Kira himself only signed up because of misunderstanding before quickly switching for computer research club.

"Oh, I remember you now. You're that Tolle who pursuing after that girl, aren't you? I'm so sorry Tolle, but if I'm not mistaken, we only talked for five minutes and it was so brief," Kira laughed sheepishly

"Have you got her now?" they're still talking as they both headed to the cafeteria

Tolle almost choked, "What? She likes her camera more than boys, you know," he sighed dramatically, "I originally wanted to give up already but then this thing happens,"

Kira spared him a glance as his brow raised, "And that is K?"

Tolle was grinning, "God grants me a chance to be in the same class as her! I strike a big jackpot! This is a hint that God wants me to be together with her, you know K"

"Yeah maybe, I hope your dream comes true," he was amused at how energetic this Tolle could be. Talking to him was quite fun, Tolle was treating him like Kira was his lost best friend or something.

When they had their foods on hands and sat down, Kira saw her. The pastel haired girl with sheer brilliance of blue eyes. He had always remembered that she was always alone and ate alone. But now, he saw that Miriallia, a girl that had taken Tolle's heart was sitting besides her, chatting and laughing together. From Lacus' eyes, he could tell that mirth was gloating and that, she was truly happy.

His eyes softened a bit, he was glad that somehow, she could find her own solace in her second year of high school.

"Oi Xoi," Tolle's hand was rustling his chocolate colored mane as he stared at Kira with a weird look, "Don't tell me you're also interested in my crush too, Kira? I won't let you that easy, she's mine you know!"

"No, I'm not!" his cheeks were starting to burn as he defended himself, "I Xum," he certainly wouldn't tell Tolle that he was interested in any of them or he would probably make fun of him, kind of, " XI was checking if your taste is quite good or not, so I took a look!"

Tolle's brow was raised as he kept on staring at Kira weirdly, "And what's your opinion? She's cute, right? My taste is overwhelming, right?"

Kira nodded as quick as possible, nibbling on his onigiri, "Yeah, kinda. She's cute I admit,"

"What? I know from the very first that you want to steal my girl! Kira I won't ever forgive you!" Tolle screeched as he glared quite sharply at him and Kira continued to nibble on his food as though the scream never happened in the first place.

Tolle would never get mad if only Tolle knew who Kira actually referred to as cute.

He was shocked beyond anything as he found his older sister was standing in front of their house, chin drawn high and golden eyes were glazed with pride. He just got home and found her in their doorstep was really bombshell. Wasn't his onee-chan supposed to depart to PLANTS today when he went to school?

"W-why are you still in ORB? I think you have departed this morning, onee-chan?" his mouth was agape as his sister was heading his way and pulled his hand inside the house

"I can't return if I myself have such important guests tonight, can I?" she grinned, "Come on up, you don't want to be an old geezer and moping around there all day, do you?"

She was pulling his hand along, and he had to wonder why today his older sister seemed so much more glowing than usual. Inside the house, her sister had been even weirder as she began to do all the daily tasks all by herself and grinning like it was never before. Quite strange, considering how lazy his sister actually was.

When she was still in school, he would be the one who studied and her to hang out. And the daily tasks were always part of his job everyday, she slept instead of doing her part. So, today, when he saw that she was doing it willingly, not to mention the giddiness that overflowing, made him somehow aware that something was about to happen.

"What?" she snapped as she saw that he had stared at her for quite some time now, "Never see a girl cleaning the floor?"

"It's more like, I never see Cagalli-neechan cleaning the floor," he corrected her a bit and she scowled again, amber eyes rolled as she resumed her work again

"Uh Kira, my baby brother, do you know I do this damn thing everyday in PLANTS? It's not like I want to anyway. I'm so so sorry you rarely see me doing this great thing often," Cagalli replied rather sarcastically when she scrubbed the floor even harder, annoyance popped on her head

"But you didn't do it in the holiday, so I'm surprised why you bother to do today," Kira chirped as he gulped down the cold water from refrigerator.

"I have told you that I have important guests tonight, haven't I, little brother?" Cagalli sighed, "I have to ensure that you don't screw things and doing it by myself somehow is more secure," she said, resumed her works even more serious.

"Are the guests that important that you're willing to do it by yourself, Cagalli-neechan? Will you tell me?"

"Well, I don't even tell dad and mom, so why I should tell you?"

"Because we are siblings, you see?" Kira was amused as he saw that his sister fumed

"No! Once no, it's no! See it by yourself then," Cagalli smirked as her younger brother's facial dropped a little

"Maybe I just like to tease you so much, but no, I won't spoil the fun. It's se-c-ret," grinning with satisfaction written all over her face, Cagalli walked away with a very bright face, leaving Kira with curiosity plastered on his facial

"Ah, next the apple pie. I hope I don't butcher it again on my fifth try,"

Oh, the strangeness still ensued, if not ever weirder. For once, he saw his older sister dressed up nicely and even applied a little make up on her usually make up-free face. Kira was even more bewildered as Cagalli told him to dress up nicely too.

"Listen little brother, tonight, you have to wear something that won't embarrass me, you understand?"

"Embarrass?" Kira was confused. Very confused.

"Yeah, don't wear your stupid shorts tonight. It will certainly scare our guests!" she snapped as her hands were busily sorting what good outfits she should wear tonight

"But you wear stupid shorts too everyday!"

Cagalli glared sharply at him as he gawked at her with innocent eyes. Uh, siblings fight. She would certainly miss this thing even more if she had returned back to PLANTS.

"At least my stupid shorts have brands, your shorts even have holes on them!" she mocked with hilarity hinted on her alto voice, as her hands gestured a big circle, trying to imitate holes on his shorts

"Okay, okay, understood onee-chan. I'll try to see if I have something nice to wear," Kira chuckled as he realized that even though he was the younger brother, but it was always him who surrendered in the end. What an irony.

"If you don't have anything to wear, I will pick something from my wardrobe for you, don't worry," Cagalli had to bear not to chortle as her younger brother' face was red with embarrassment, arms flailing in the air

"Onee-chan!" he whined helplessly, blushing profusely as Cagalli clutched her stomach, red with laughter

"Yes, yes, my cute younger brother,"

It was past eight in the night. Kira glanced at Cagalli. She was certainly glowing, no doubt about it. They were seated in the living room, each baited their breaths while guessing who these important guests could be.

He sighed as he looked at his own outfit, suddenly felt even more uncomfortable than when his father had shoved the tuxedo to his face and told him sternly that he had to wear this thing. Who were these important guests until they had to wear something that they never wore before?

Cagalli herself looked quite nervous as her hands fumbled on the green pastel dress that seemed to appear out of nowhere since he never saw her buy it before. Kira could tell that she had already felt itchy with the dress, as she had numerous times tried to pull the short dress down, so that it didn't show the majority skin of her legs.

He was amused then. What a masochist. Why did she have to wear something that she didn't like? But then, all of their family members felt the same. His father, Ulen Hibiki had already pulled his tie apart as he fanned himself with newspaper. His mother, Via Hibiki changed her high-heels with sandals, hoped to put it back when these important guests had come to their small house.

Why? Cagalli had hinted that their important guests were people who looked presentable, so as not to put their family dignity to trash bin, they had to look well-dressed themselves.

Kira frowned as he thought about it once more. Why did Cagalli care? Usually, she didn't even think about what other people thought. But, she was concerned, and even told their entire family firmly to mind that thing too! Unless X

Ding dong! The doorbell rang quite cheerfully. Kira had felt his entire stomach churned and somehow his heart also stopped to beat. He looked at Cagalli uncertainly as she made a determined face and opened the door with sweat on her hands.

"Good night Cagalli," A man with navy hair and emerald eyes was in the view, smiling politely before he blinked as he realized the elders that seated on the couch slowly made their ways to the door.

"Good night to you too, Mr. Hibiki and Mrs. Hibiki. My name is Athrun. It's my pleasure to have the honor to meet you," he bowed deeply

Kira was stunned as he observed the midnight-haired man from his seat. Should he also go there and greeted this man? He looked K. so polite and well-behaved. And somehow, Kira had already an idea of who this man was.

"Ah, nothing, nothing! It's, umm, nice to meet you too!" his mother was laughing fretfully as her hand gestured him to go inside.

"Well, well, I see, you have friends too outside. Why don't we greet them?" his father went outside, forgot to fix his unchained tie. Probably he was too giddy in the thought of making new friends.

Kira sighed. Well, it was hard when your family was quite messed up in the head like them.

"Oh, so you are the younger brother Cagalli has been talking about!" Kira could see grin creep on his face, "It is a pleasure to have the honor to meet you!"

"It's my honor too," Kira nodded, his hand slowly shoved forward in an attempt of shaking hands, "Mr K.?"

"Athrun. Athrun Zala," he nodded too, his emerald eyes shone with masculinity, "And you?"

"It's umm, Kira Hibiki," he shook hands with Athrun.

So, this Athrun guy was Cagalli's boyfriend. What's so special then? Just boyfriend went to visit his girlfriend thing.

But somehow, the family name was quite familiar for him. However he couldn't recall where he ever heard of it before.

Before he could make any conclusion about his own theory, the comrades of Athrun Zala made it into their living room. Stood behind Athrun was a middle-aged man who retained a displeased face Xpossibly from meeting his father who looked disheveled outside presumably, a woman with the same navy hair as her child who smiled tenderly, and behind them was X

K.A glimpse of pastel? Yet again?

Athrun coughed a little before he began to introduce them one by one

"He is my father, his name is Patrick Zala. He is a well-known politician in ORB parliament," his hand gestured the old man who only bowed a little

"And this is Lenore Zala, my beloved mother," Kira could hear a faint giggle from the old woman when Athrun said 'beloved', "Only a housewife, but she is good in cooking!"

"And last X" Kira's amethyst eyes only widened even more, as the gentle looking pastel haired girl who was his classmate of two years was stepping forward, her shoes clinking perfectly on the floor

" Xmeet my younger sister, Lacus Zala."

They were face to face then when she bowed slightly, the pastel tresses were floating like a fountain

Kira could feel his cheeks began to flush red and even redder as she smiled at him, an icy trail itching the back of his neck

"It's so nice to meet you again, Hibiki-san," she beamed warmly, "My older brother and your older sister really do know each other, isn't it?"

There it was. He looked at Cagalli and from the look of it, Cagalli had known all along that he was classmate with Lacus. He now felt a little furious that Cagalli never actually told him anything about this boyfriend of hers. That, except from the fact that his name was Athrun and he was a very very very, terribly nice guy ever existed in this world, he really knew nothing beyond that.

"Umm, y-you're right," he muttered softly as he stole a glance at her. He didn't really know if what she meant this morning earlier could be interpreted that she had already known this appointment would be held beforehand. She looked lovely alright, with a white dress that hugged her curves perfectly and red ribbons that tied the falling tresses, made exquisite pigtails. But, wait a minute. So, didn't that mean Lacus was the younger sister of his older sister' boyfriend?

He didn't see the resemblance between the two except that they both were very polite and Xborn to be nobles

Athrun nudged his father and stared rather sharply as then the older man shrugged quite uncomfortably before announced something.

Kira had always felt that their arrival was quite suspicious, and now he knew why his guts were always true.

"So Hibiki-san, we come to propose your only daughter Cagalli Hibiki, into a marriage with our only son, Athrun Zala."

Um what? Propose? Marriage?

"My son has proposed your daughter personally, Hibiki-san. And now we come to propose her formally," the senior Zala told them with awkwardness laced his voice.

"Ah. What is it again? You could repeat it once more?" Via was gawking, her voice was weak as she stared at Patrick Zala dumbly

"We. Come. To. Propose. Your. Daughter," the annoyance started to be evident in Patrick Zala's voice and Lenore started to send dangerous glances at her husband

"Wait a minute! We need to discuss it with our daughter first!" Ulen exclaimed, quickly pulled Cagalli and Via further from the Zala before started to whisper in panicky tone

"What Cagalli, marriage? You don't tell us about it before! You just told us that your boyfriend's family would only come, didn't you?" Ulen put his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he began to shake her frantically

Cagalli glared at their parents before shrugged, "I told you that it was surprise, right? If I'm not wrong, I also never told you that his family would come! Don't make fake memory about what I said!"

"Uh, Cagalli sweetie," his mother began hesitantly, "Don't tell me you want to marry as soon as you finish your study?"

Cagalli was mad. So they were not pleased with this surprise at all?

"Dad, mom, you want to say no, now? He has brought their huge family here now, for Pete's sake! You don't want to embarrass ourselves now, do you?" Cagalli could pull her hair out if she wanted now.

"It's your mistake not to discuss it with us beforehand! We're very shocked when he said it! It's just lucky I didn't have heart attack," Ulen muttered under his breath as he glanced at the Zala family who had grown impatient Xwell, actually it was only the head of Zala family that was.

Kira could make out what they whispered to each other and already felt that the outcome would probably be a catfight if they didn't stop their private conservation as the senior Zala was fuming each second passed

"Well?" Patrick Zala looked even more displeased, his shoes began to rasp on the floor

Ulen pulled away from the brief-formed alliance between him, his wife, and his daughter, while smiling awkwardly

"W-we are very happy to have your son as our soon-to-be son-in-law, yes! That is," Ulen was laughing rather clumsily and Patrick Zala' facial turned a bit brighter

"That's good. Now let's talk about our children' engagement banquet,"

Kira sighed. Now that's quite a shock that his older sister would soon get married and not to mention, to someone he never knew before. Yes, it was like letting a stranger joined their family somehow, since this Athrun was not someone he was familiar of. It was not like he did mind of that Xthey could really start to acknowledge each other before they became family, right?

A nudge out of nowhere startled him as he turned slightly to see Lacus smiling, but hesitation could be seen creep on her face

"You are not angry, are you?" she asked him hesitantly

Angry? He didn't know what she meant. Why should he be angry?

"No, I'm not angry," he shook his head gently

"Then, how does it feel to witness your sister get married?"

He then looked at the ever so noisy discussion, both sides began to yell when their ideas were not accepted. Even Cagalli and Athrun, the ones who were getting married were silent and occasionally winced when one of the fathers banged their hands to the desk

"I don't know, Zala-san," he replied softly, "I just think that if she gets married, then she will probably step out of this home forever and I don't want to accept any changes right now. But if that's what makes her happy, then so be it,"

"I myself at first didn't like the idea of them getting married, actually," she giggled as she watched his eyes went wider, "It is like letting someone who you know almost all your life to someone you never knew altogether," her smile faltered a bit before it turned into a genuine smile

"But when I see that Cagalli-san is quite a kind and understanding girl, I think, they get married is not a bad idea at all. Don't you think so?"

"I don't care to whom she gets married actually," he looked at the ceiling, "But yeah, I can say the same like you. If he's happy with her and she's happy with him, then maybe this is a good idea," he smiled as he then looked at her, the smile never at once changed

He didn't quite understand, but the blush was evident on her cheeks before it disappeared far too fast

"Say, Hibiki-san. It's a good opportunity to get to know each other, isn't it?"

He was startled, indeed he was, "Eh?"

She giggled, felt amused, "Say, after this, we will often meet each other. And we will be a family too. Don't you think it's really a good opportunity to know each other?"

He then took a time to think through. At first, Lacus was only a classmate. But after this, they would not be only classmates who knew each other names. Their siblings' relationship really screwed everything up. He swallowed.

But it was not a bad idea. Not at all. There was nothing he gambled from the very first. There was nothing he could win and nothing to lose on.

He grinned to himself. Yeah, maybe this was fate that their siblings married and that he and Lacus met once more under this circumstance

"Before we start to know each other, please just call me Kira,"

She giggled sweetly, "Ah, then Kira, please just call me Lacus too from now onwards,"

They smiled to each other and then laughed together as faint blush began to smear on their cheeks, even the deafening discussion of the parents could not affect them.

Out of their reach, Cagalli smirked as she whispered something to Athrun's ear softly

"Looks like something will happen very soon," 


	2. Chapter 2

02. black and white

It's so obvious that the chocolate haired younger brother would probably bombard her with so many questions, after the event that took place. Before that happened, Cagalli had hurriedly returned to her own room, as soon as the Zala family left the house after they had generously brought them to dinner in a reserved restaurant.

The dinner was okay a little chaotic. It was noticeable that the head of Zala family, Patrick Zala was not used to have a conversation while eating, but in the contrary, Ulen Hibiki was fond of talking while his mouth full of food. Thus, it was no wonder that the situation was a little tense, as Cagalli could keep on seeing the annoyed look that was present on the elder Zala's facial.

On the other side, Cagalli believed that the mothers would get along quite nicely. Her mother was probably not the gentlest mother in the world like Athrun's mother was, but she was kind and loved her more than everything and it was all Cagalli could ask from a mother. Even though she could be stubborn and reckless most of time, but for as long as she knew, her mother was quite a gentle lady she was. From what Cagalli saw, Lenore Zala was smiling quite frequently when Via and she were talking.

Maybe the sudden unification of both families was not bad at all

But out of that all, the pastel haired girl and her cute younger brother were the ones that interested her the most. Cagalli had met Lacus before, that was when Athrun took her to a dinner in this holiday and he invited his younger sister along. Lacus Zala was a gracious girl Xit was obvious from the way she talked and put her foot in front of another, it was as if she was watching a girl who was born to be a real princess.

Lacus was a quiet and polite girl, and in her face, there was always this gentle smile in her face XCagalli concluded that the smile was something that she inherited from her mother. When the three had dinner together, Cagalli would be the one who asked the questions more than Lacus would. Even though so, Cagalli thought that every time they had conversation, it was always pleasing. But the look on her eyes was a bit cautious Xas if the eyes were inspecting every movement that she did, but her face still remained happy and pleasant.

However, tonight, she felt as if the carefulness disappeared from her eyes as she conversed with Kira. The blue eyes were shining, like it never was before. The way she would talk and laugh lightly was something Cagalli never saw before. It was as if something had been brought upon life, something that moved animatedly within those cerulean orbs.

And Kira was also wallowing with happiness, for as long as Cagalli could tell. Kira never talked that much before as long as she knew. His shyness was something she always worried about when she had to go to university, because the shyness sometimes made him anti social. But the Kira in front of her was different. It was as if he was not her brother, but someone else.

Cagalli sighed as she put her hands behind her head, leaning on her bed. She wondered if what she had chosen was really a right pick. It was alright, wasn't it?

The knock on her door somehow crushed her reverie. Annoyed, she opened the door only to reveal a slightly frowned Kira. As expected.

"We need to talk, onee-chan," he said, his expression was as serious as stone

"Oh, about time," She muttered softly, "Okay. Go inside. Quick,"

She closed the door with a slam as she sighed yet again. Turning the lamp on again, she plopped on the chair near her study desk as her younger brother sat on the bed, looked unsure himself.

"You see," his brows knitted even deeper, "It seems that you already know that I'm classmate with Lacus from the very first,"

"Yeah, I'll admit that I do," she shook her head, sending golden tresses swaying

He looked frustrated, "Then why don't you just tell me about it? You know, I made myself completely like an idiot in front of her!" he complained, arms flailing in the midair

Cagalli didn't know why, but the necessity to chuckle just too much to be bore so she did

"Aaaa? And what's that? Why does the thought of making yourself like an idiot in front of her bother you so much?" she teased him when she leaned forward, relishing the flushing face of Kira.

"No, i-it's not like w-what you think!" he stuttered with a flushed face, "She is my classmate, onee-chan! You should know that I don't want to look like an idiot in school!" he glared at the chuckling older sister

"Anyway, onee-chan, you never really tell me anything about Athrun, don't you?" she stiffened when he brought the topic up, "I'm surprised that you two are going to marry each other."

"Why do you like to keep me in the dark?"

Cagalli flinched inwardly. It's true that she never told Kira anything about it. But it was more like because she didn't like to talk something like that with Kira. He would probably keep on pestering her about what they did, what their relationship was like, and so many other things that would make her feel extremely embarrassed when it was discussed like it was a common thing.

But she knew that she had to tell him eventually. Athrun didn't do it too at first, but when he invited his sister along in that dinner, she knew that he had talked about it eye to eye with Lacus. Now it was her turn. She couldn't possibly let Athrun became a stranger forever in front of Kira.

"It's more like because you're a male and I'm a female," she sighed as she touched his forehead with her index finger, "And all females don't like to talk about it with a male, you know? It's a sensitive subject,"

"But I'm your younger brother! Isn't that a reason enough to be frank?"

"No, it's not," she told him sternly, "But if you are persistent enough, I will tell you about Athrun. And basically everything you want to know about him,"

And then she grinned mischievously, "And his younger sister too if you want," she really enjoyed watching his face slowly flushed a darker red

"You always know I'm persistent," he insisted, face still glowing red, "You don't want me to just know his name and that he is really polite and nice, do you?"

"Well, I actually don't really mind, when you meet him again, maybe you both can try to know each other instead of me just telling you?"

"Onee-chan!" he warned her dangerously, and it was all it took before a certain blonde sighed in defeat

"Fine, but don't blame me if you want to puke after this,"

She was lying on her fluffy bed, the pale cherry tresses sprawling everywhere as she shifted around, azure eyes etched on the ceiling. The dimmed surrounding helped her to relax and still. Then she fluttered her eyes close, and thinking.

The proposal night was tiring. At first, she had already been reluctant to go, but she didn't want to disappoint her big brother, and so, she got along. The simple outfit that she wore earlier was a proof of her apathy, yet no one seemed to notice. Her mother was not one who wore glamour dress to begin with, so it's just logical that everyone didn't seem to note something amiss.

She knew that eventually today would come, the day where her brother would officially tie the knot with a girl who he had claimed to love so much. But today was just a day that made her melancholy, and that was just a reason enough for everything. She felt dread when she realized that she was going to let her brother take one step higher, a path she never had been going through before and could never be backed down once done, as their parents bickered heatedly about a reception that they never held before either.

It was such a raw feeling, something she never felt before. Fear. Uncertainty. Feeling that was new, but she was Lacus Zala. A Zala never let trepidation showed on his face, and she was never the one who let such negative emotion easily in the first place. It was scary and in some way, within her deepest heart, she felt even more alone than she was now.

She never liked to be alone to begin with Xthe first year had been so quiet, but she knew it was better than filling it with unnecessary chaos. An accident happened in the past and turned things 180 degree over, that it was almost impossible to get out. But people said that calmness was gold, and soon, after she just kept silent and said nothing, even though the atmosphere changed drastically, the situation gradually getting better, but no one dared to go near her now, except for casual talking.

She was hoping and still hoping that soon, there would be someone that could be her savior, pulling her out of this desperate position.

Someone who would save her from the brink of madness that slowly, slowly gnawing on her day by day.

A flash of purple briefly visible on her mind, and she jerked her eyes open, bright blue eyes glowing in the darkness. Those eyes which looked at her with concern, mirth, and warmth Xit was just for a short moment, but it made her remember, the feeling of being taken care by someone. Someone who cared for her Xsomeone so kind and gentle, long, long time ago.

Her eyes softened a bit, as she remembered then a memory of the purple orbs' owner Xsomething that she had silently observed from afar when they were still in the first year. If there was something she could hold on for a while, she would want to remember that warm remembrance and wanted nothing more.

She slept, and nothing more clouded her mind for just a while.

His stomach really felt that uneasy the day after. It felt awkward somehow. She was even quieter in the class, but he could not miss the smile that still etched on her face the whole day. Somehow, nearing her, sitting only a few seats away, made him think how she stood out amongst his other female friends.

She always looked radiant and friendly, but no one had ever tried to make a contact with her except of that short haired brunette XMiriallia. The situation looked a little better than the last time he was in the same class with her Xbut still. There was a wall that blocked her with the other students. Were the students trying to desert her away?

Or she was the one who deserted them away, and made it seem like she was fine the way she was?

But, deep down, he had always known that in the depths of her heart, she didn't want to be alone. Somehow, when they talked, he could tell that she loved to converse with other people, her conversation skill was not bad to begin with. Then why? Why she was always alone?

Was there something he didn't know?

He was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder but quickly recovered when it was just a certain Tolle who touched him just now

"Hey Kira," Tolle grinned, "Want to take a bite?"

"Do I miss the lunch bell again?" he somehow asked. He felt that lately, when he knew her even further, he always drowned deep down in his mind that he barely could concentrate with his surrounding.

"I can't believe you always miss it Kira," he shook his head with sympathy, "Almost, I mean every student relies on lunch bell to shoo the teachers away Kira! I can't believe you can miss such important things like that! Do you really looooove the teachers that much?" he sneered sarcastically

Kira laughed, "The teachers aren't so bad, they can be nice sometimes," he nodded to himself

"Heck! They're terrible and annoying! I mean, this week is still our first week and they already plan to hold tests next week!"

"They do?" did it mean he was spacing out that long that he didn't hear that the teachers would hold a test next week?

"You don't know?" Tolle raised his brow quizzically, "And here I think you are the type who observes the teachers all time!"

Then, as though an idea struck him from heaven, he grinned impishly that it scared Kira quite a bit

"What are you thinking about all time huh Kira? You get yourself a girl, don't you?" he leered maliciously

"Why there are only girl stuffs in your brain huh Tolle?" Kira laughed out loud while feeling himself somehow felt a little nervous. Was that fine to tell Tolle about things he had been thinking about?

"I can't help it man, I'm a very manly male! You're an ass-wimp if you don't have any thought as marvelous as I do," Tolle heaved proudly

"Anyway, you gotta tell me! Is she cute like my Milly?" Tolle called Miriallia with her affectionate nickname that everyone had been using even though the said person didn't like it any bit when Tolle called her that way

"Well, it's not like what you think though," Tolle's facial dropped a bit but perked up when he heard the next part, "But yeah, I'm thinking about a girl,"

"Crush? You have a crush? Congratulation man, you finally have become a man!" Tolle was about to pat his friend's shoulder when Kira chuckled and shook his head a little

"Hmm, no I guess, she's not my crush! This girl is my soon to be sister-in-law X"

"What? Your sister's gonna marry someone?"

"Uh, yeah? Are you interested with my sister or what?" he was amused. Tolle was born with face that could tell one thousand words more than his mouth capable

"No thanks, I'm not interested with older girls, I prefer younger and cute girls," he shuddered, "So why is that? Is your soon-to-be sister-in-law so cute and sexy that you can't stop thinking about her all night X"

"She is actually one of our classmates Tolle," he cut him as quick as possible, somehow uncomfortable that Tolle said 'sexy and cute' to the certain pastel-haired girl

"What the hell?" Tolle widened his eyes, suddenly more interested than ever, "Who is that Kira, who? That can't be seriously happening, right?"

"I'm afraid that's a reality," he sighed, "I don't know what's happening, but it is. You know K.a girl in our class with pastel hair? She is my soon-to-be sister-in-law X"

"Wait a minute!" Tolle cut him, "Pastel-haired girl? The one who ate with Milly yesterday in the cafeteria? That one?"

Kira nodded before Tolle suddenly became more horrified than ever that Kira began to wonder what was wrong

"Kira, you know, uhh," Tolle began to fidget, "You are not kidding right? That Zala girl one? You don't really play with my mind do you?"

That confirmed Kira's suspicion. The way Tolle reacted was quite overboard than what he seriously thought at first. What was wrong with Lacus became his soon-to-be sister-in-law? That just didn't make sense.

"What's wrong actually? What's wrong with Lacus?" Kira raised his brow in suspicion. They had halted in the hallway that connected them to the cafeteria and it just indicated that the conversation just became more and more heated

Tolle's hand began to fiddle around as he fidgeted, "Uhh Kira, there's this quite unpleasant rumor about her. I don't want to tell you but believe me it's really nasty X"

"Tolle, just tell me. I don't care. Just do it," Kira insisted calmly, it now seemed as clear as crystal. The mystery of her quietness all time, the wall that built around her and the way the students would just talk and go away like strangers. He somehow believed that it would make sense if only Tolle told him the truth.

"Okay, but don't blame me if this turns out to be untrue," Tolle muttered under his breath, took a deep breath before he delivered the nasty rumor

"Lacus Zala's in love with her older brother. And all students think that she is insane to even have an idea like that, well I don't know about Milly though. That's why everyone doesn't want to interact with her because she's a weirdo X"

Just like that, and Kira felt like a side of his mind blackened out. 


	3. Chapter 3

He could not comprehend the idea at all. Loving her own brother? It was something that no one could accept with right mind. That, people would think that you had some disorder issue, because you loved your family like you loved your lover.

And to make it worse, he felt pained just from the thought of it.

He was snapped out of trance, as Tolle nudged him with concern

"Hey, are you okay?" Tolle was starting to shake him as it seemed that he didn't feel his nudge at all

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry," he answered with a small voice, lying a little as his face wrapped in a fake smile

"I know, it's abnormal, isn't it? She's probably insane you know? That Lacus Zala," Tolle shuddered, "I don't care if she's pretty. There're still many girls with pretty face and healthy mind, like Milly or Fllay Allster,"

At the sound of Fllay Allster, Kira actually felt the nerve to vomit

That crimson-haired girl, was as fierce as her hair's color. She stalked him everywhere, and had insanitary demands that everyone had to obey. But strangely, everyone thought that it was normal, since the majority of girls in his school behaved that way. She liked to snap at any time and anywhere, had a cocky attitude that seriously was getting better each day passed and extremely childish. He didn't know the reason why Fllay would stalk him, but when he couldn't bear it any longer and felt that there's no way out, he actually did ask her to be his girlfriend and that she happily became his girlfriend.

However it was just for a week and he called it off with abhor written all over. He at first thought that if he became her boyfriend, then he could control that bad attitude of hers. But her cocky attitude just became even more uncontrollable. It seemed that he had taken the wrong choice to become her boyfriend.

She was clingy and always called every minute and hour just to know what he had been doing, where he was, and with whom he was at that time. In this relationship, she was the one who made the decision and that's final. Just for a few days, and he could not bear it any longer. The fact that he never really had any feelings for her just made the decision was even more solid.

It was just a relationship that could not work, with her constantly declaring her pride, and him hiding his dislike of her attitude. There was nothing in this relationship, no kiss, no holding hand, no peck, no anything. It was relationship of a master and his servant, where the servant had to be always available when the master needed him, and the master would get rid of the servant when he no longer needed him.

Just what kind of person could bear something like that for long?

It was in the first year that he dated her for just a week. After they broke up, he practically became famous afterwards, considering how Fllay kept on screaming at him in the public places for actually had nerve to break up with her. From what he heard and saw, her behavior worsened. He didn't know if her abusive nature was her expression of love, but if that was, then seriously, Fllay was the one with unhealthy mind.

"That's right, talking about Fllay, you ever dated her for a while, didn't you? You're very famous back then, all people kept on gossiping about you," Tolle grinned, "How did it feel?"

"I don't want to talk about it Tolle," Kira sighed, resumed his walking and Tolle tagged along, "It was a very unpleasant experience and I wish it'll never happen anymore,"

"Ah come on Kira," Tolle whined helplessly, "How come I know if that's really an unpleasant experience if you don't tell me in details? Don't keep curious person in bay you know!"

"I will tell you one day, but not now, Tolle," Kira sighed while silently massaging his throbbing head. Not now, not now when he still couldn't digest the rumor that marked some important change within his chest.

How would he face her again without feeling awkward? Then, he remembered her words in their first day in second year.

"Thank you for not being ignorant to me."

It was a very interesting statement. For him, talking with a classmate was a common thing, even though he was never that socially active to start with. But for her, the one who had been deserted for long, a person who seemed to have newly found courage in her second year, it was a very helpful beginning.

However, it was unknown for him if on that day, she really talked to him as classmate, or as soon-to-be family. And if that time she felt that it was okay to talk to him because he was her soon-to-be family, or because he was a classmate who was immune of the rumor that spread around?

His previous class was a very secretive one, a class which hiding all scars behind all smiles and laughter. They could be smiling and laughing, but then he knew that maybe he was wrong. She probably had fallen hard and deep into mud silently, without given a chance to explain the truth herself. His previous classmates probably had shoved her into that deep mud in disgust, while pretending to show that they had tried to help her, but they failed to do so. In fact, they maybe never really help her to get up, or just made it even worse.

Backstabbers. It was worse than being foul-mouthed in front.

He frowned. If that's a truth, then it was a really cruel one. But he needed the truth, something that would make him in ease, even if it hurt him even further. Because if the rumor was true, then what about Cagalli, Athrun and their new future? It was something that could not be taken lightly. Not him, not anyone.

He had to talk to her as soon as possible.

Unknown to him, fate had bestowed a really good opportunity for him. It was a beginning of a new semester, and their new homeroom teacher was an extremely strict one who liked to set things secure beforehand instead of dreadfully trying to cool the fire down.

That's why he was here, sitting the new arrangement setting of seats, with a certain pastel-haired lady sat gracefully beside him. He kept on stealing glances at her, feeling that she somehow was uncomfortable with this. But inside, he could feel him grinning from ear to ear, something that only a certain Tolle capable of doing.

The class was extremely furious with this condition and kept on complaining. Kira concluded that it was because there're some of them who sat with partners that they hate. Miss Badgiruel had sternly pointed finger then and there to arrange the seats suited to her liking, and didn't accept any objection.

"Listen! It's all for your own sake I do this! I don't want to see you all fail in the end of year, so accept this with chin up! Understand?"

The students were still seething with dislike, glared to their respective partners, except for a tremendously satisfied Kira. That way, he could finally talk even more with her, and knew the secrets that had been hidden for so long from him.

"Miss Badgiruel! I can't study if you pair me up with him!" a girl in his class cried with distaste, "He will keep on teasing me and winking at me in every subject even before you have this seat arrangement! I want the farthest seat away from him!"

That voice K. Wasn't it Mirillia's voice? He snapped his head as quick as possible to the source of that voice. Then it made sense when he looked who her partner was. Tolle was leering victoriously at her, indicating that he was certainly satisfied with this condition. If the lunch bell came and the seats were indifferent, then Kira was sure that he would hear more about this God-wants-me-to-be-together-with-her nonsense.

Miss Natarle Badgiruel raised her brow before she observed the expression on Tolle's face who certainly looked more like a pervert who had successfully snagged a lacy panty. It was obvious already that Miss Badgiruel also disgusted at Tolle's expression that, instantly she pointed a finger again.

To his surprise, it was pointed to him.

"You, exchange a seat with her!" she managed her tone low and clear

But for Kira, it screwed his plan. Lacus also looked somehow surprised, but she was still and just looked at him for a while, cerulean eyes asked at him about what he would do next.

No, he would not exchange this seat with anyone! He was not used to fight for something, but if he had to fight, then he would fight for this seat.

Even more, he would not waste this golden opportunity! He bit his lower lip tightly, expression serious and unwavering, before standing, rigid and straight

"I-I have problem with my eyes Miss Badgiruel," he said quite convincingly, "I don't buy a glasses yet, but I can't see clearly if you put me in the back seat!" he was lying indeed, but it was very lucky that this seat was in the front that, he could make a reason out of it. His previous chosen seat was before also in the front side because he wanted to listen to teachers more thoroughly Xeven though lately he had reverie syndrome, so it made all solid proofs to his own reasoning.

Miss Badgiruel seemed convinced with his reason, "Alright, but next week you have to buy a glasses already, you understand?" he nodded, spinning his head to find new ways to cover his lie.

Lacus' eyes were wavering as she watched Kira slowly sat back on his seat. She could sense a little dishonesty within his voice, but didn't ask even more about it and just waited for a right moment to ask later.

"Then, you," Miss Badgiruel pointed a finger to someone beside his table, a male with silver tresses who scowled almost everyday, "exchange a seat with her!"

Kira stole a glance at Tolle who paled instantly, blood was drained from his face as Yzak got up and growled, muttered something like, "Damn, a sissy asshole," while Miriallia rejoiced, realizing that she could sit beside Lacus since their tables were side to side, walking away lightly with mirth floating around her.

"Listen Miss Haww," Miss Badgiruel said, "If your grades drop, I would certainly return you back to that seat in back seat," she warned Mirrialia dangerously, eyes narrowed into a slit

"Thank you Miss Badgiruel, but it'll never happen, I promise," her face lit up, before it was clouded with despair when she heard a voice purred in her left side.

"Hey sweetie, you gotta stuck up with me," it was coated with sugar and so sickeningly sweet that Mirrialia wanted to puke in disgust

But this time, she was sure that Miss Badgiruel would never take complain for the second time, because when she looked at his face, it was completely neutral and he looked like an innocent angel.

She groaned without sound while leaning her head on the desk. It was like escaping a crocodile's mouth just for leaping into a lion's mouth. Mirrialia Haww never knew anything about Dearka Elsman before, however when he let that side of his slip, now she knew exactly that, moving into this seat was certainly not a good idea either.

"For homework, please do the lessons from page 13 until 17. I will check it tomorrow,"

Just that, and every student in the class groaned in anguish. The mathematic teacher, Murrue Ramius chuckled, certainly felt amused when she could make the students felt hopeless more than ever. After all, it was one of accomplishments that a teacher needed to do anyway.

"Now, now, it's not a hard homework, is it? It's just algebra after all," the students looked more even horrified. Yes, a teacher could say so because he was a teacher. A teacher was supposed to master whatever he taught after all.

"I have to go to office for an urgent meeting. I hope you behave well yourselves, and please don't come home earlier before the bell rings, okay?" she then stared rather sharply at the students, "I entrust your friends with you, chairman!" Sai Argyle, their class chairman answered with pride gleamed in his voice.

Lacus glanced at her right side, found a certain chocolate-head young boy looked not even a little fazed. He must be someone who liked to learn a lot, her eyes softened when she thought of this. It reminded her so much of someone, someone who held a dear position in her heart.

"Say Kira, do you like mathematic?" she leaned on her elbow when unconsciously she uttered the question

He glanced back at her before he focused on the textbook, somehow reminded with the rumor earlier, "Yeah, I like it a lot, even though I like computer subject more,"

Then he peered curiously, "And you? What subject that you like the most?"

He could make out a little blush forming on her face before it disappeared a split second later, "Oh, I like music. I love to sing very much," her face could be seen radiate a little when she said, "sing". Maybe, just maybe, it was something that was so important, that every time she said it, her face would bloom radiantly.

So, Kira concluded that, if her face lit up suddenly, then it meant she was talking about something that she loved very much.

"So, do you join the choir club?" he asked, returning back to his work, wanted to finish the homework so that he didn't have to do it at home

"No, I join the light music club," she tucked a stray of hair behind her ear when she also started to scribble on her book, beginning to work her homework too

"Light music club? I remember they gave away some CDs last year," he gasped, "So the singer is you?"

"You can say so," she chuckled, "But no one knows, since we each use stage names, it's very thrilling and exciting that you can be another person,"

"Oh, so this 'blue lake' singer is you, is that correct?" Kira turns his head to look at her, feeling an amount of admiration toward her

"Yes, my name means 'lake', and the 'blue' comes from the color of my eyes. My friends in the light music are the ones who give me this stage name so I'm very thankful to them," Lacus also stopped scribbling and tilted her head at him, eyes turned a little sad

"But to avoid any serious thing, every time we have to perform live, we always use masks, you see," she sighed a little, "The rumor will hurt light music club badly if they know the truth," she whispered quietly that Kira had to move closer to hear what she said

"I see," Kira also sighed, "But light music club's album was quite good. Are the songs original songs? I never heard them anywhere,"

"Exactly!" she beamed suddenly, "Light music club has a very talented song maker! Without her, our light music club will certainly crumble!"

"But without a good singer, a good song worth nothing, you know?" he could feel himself grin when he saw her face slowly reddened a little, "Your voice suits very well with the songs!"

She smiled gently at his compliment and then she shook her head a little, denying his praise herself, "No, I'm just merely a singer borrowed to deliver the song. Because we have been together for so long, we know how to make a good song together!"

He was somehow stunned with her statement. If that was restated, then it applied on the condition that they were as well. Because Lacus and her older brother had been together for so long, then they knew each other already too well. And him? Just a stranger, who would soon become her family. And the notion somehow made him feel cold.

He stared at her intensely, he had to know the truth, something that he had to know himself before anyone else.

"How about we come home together after bell rings if you don't mind? I-I have to buy glasses," he reasoned as quick as possible as not to cause suspicion, "I can walk you home, your family maybe will not mind since K I'll become their family too, right?" he ended things with doubt lingering, but her sharp shake of head quickly shattered his insecurity.

"No, it's wonderful! They won't mind, I believe," she smiled at him, her eyes twinkled with festiveness

"Thank you Lacus," he could feel his stomach churned, dreading for something to happen

"You're welcome," she still retained that smile, the smile that made his stomach churned even more

They returned to work their homeworks, but Kira was sure he wouldn't finish the homework as fast as usual, with his mind got occupied with the upcoming events

Was that out of anxiety, or out of excitement, he didn't exactly need or want to know. 


	4. Chapter 4

04. active pain

* * *

After school, Kira had to wait for a moment for Lacus since it's actually exercise time with her light music club, and she said that she would make an excuse instead, so she could go with him.

When he waited in front of their school under the green trees, he actually thought hard about what he should say to her first before finally he would talk about the rumor, without hurt her. It was a sensitive subject and very personal that actually he was not supposed to ask her about it—they're not even close to begin with.

But then Kira felt that he had a right to know, it was for Cagalli and Athrun's sake too. As much as he didn't know anything about this Athrun guy, he knew that his sister deserved all the rights for getting her own happiness. When Cagalli told him about what Athrun was like, and how their relationship going, he actually felt scared for Athrun's safety instead.

Athrun was a gentle, polite, and good natured man, while Cagalli was completely the opposite of him. They often had fights and Cagalli was the kind of girl that reacted violently when got angry, and she didn't mind to use her fists, even if that person was her beloved. But they made up relatively fast, and became a forgiving man he was, Athrun didn't even mind the bruises he got.

The only possible explanation for his behavior was that Athrun must really love his older sister that serious, that even though he was constantly harassed by her strong punches, he still had an urge to propose her, holding her hand into the unification of marriage.

But….

His hold tightened, gripped his own trouser so ever firm. That, if the rumor true and that he did confront her about it, then instead he would walk on to her happiness then. What he would do would hurt both sides. And it would be the last thing he would want to do, if it hurt them both in the end.

He swallowed. For what's sake he must do it?

A voice merrily snapped him out of his trance. He turned to his left and found her smiling so ever gently to him, eyes gleaming with warmth, something that he had always fondly liked.

"Are you alright?" she tilted her head sideways, glancing at him curiously

"Hmm, I'm okay," he nodded

They walked side by side, and he discovered that unconsciously, they kept a certain distance between them. It was taboo for someone who didn't have a relationship to walk so closely together anyway, he understood that. But the distance somehow made him feel uncomfortable, feel cold inside.

She was silent, seemed as if she was in deep thought that soon, she was left behind. She didn't even realize it, but he did, when he looked at his left and she was not there. He pivoted around, found her walking slowly, eyes downward, and not at once concentrated with her surrounding.

He stood rigid on his spot, until she stumbled on him. Instinctively, he supported her figure by wrapping an arm around her, feeling an unfamiliar sensation that arouse within his limb. It was warm, unnerving and comfortable, like butterflies were jittering around.

"Are you alright?" it was his turn to ask the same question that she asked him earlier

She nodded, smiling weakly, "It's not something important, Kira, please don't worry," her tone somehow made him frown and worried instead.

He released his hold, but took a hold of her arm, looking at her with an intense stare.

"If you need to tell someone about something that has been bothering you, I'm always here," he told her seriously

Her eyes widened, before she smiled gently at him, shaking her head, "Thank you Kira. But I can't bother you more,"

"We will soon become a family, right? It's just usual that families tell each other their problems. So, if you have a problem, please let me know," he tried to reassure her, without knowing why he would do it. But families did that too, and he didn't see why he shouldn't do it. Beside, it was just one way to get a closure of the rumor, wasn't it? He attempted to believe his assumption.

Her eyes softened a little, "Kira, you're a very kind person. Always a very kind person. Thank you so much for your kindness. I will remember it, always,"

He nodded, "You're welcome Lacus,"

Always a very kind person? Did it mean she had always observed him from afar?

However he shrugged it off, didn't want to ask about it further.

The silence between them was maintained for a while before finally they arrived at the optic shop. He was never one who liked noise in the first place, but this silence was just too obnoxious.

It was him who broke the silence, when he slowly pushed the door open, letting her to go inside first

"Do you have time after I buy the glasses?" he asked seriously, "There's something I have to talk with you,"

"Oh?" she responded curiously, head slightly turned to his side, "There's nothing to do at home, so you may go ahead,"

"Thank you Lacus," he said, feeling his eyes hardened slightly

Just how would he talk to her about it?

In the first day of second year, when he still didn't know that Lacus' brother was the one who's going to marry his older sister, he would probably not think much about the issue of Lacus being in love with her own brother. But now, when the threads of problem and problem started to bind together, he just became confused more than ever.

"You seem to be in deep thought. May I know what you are thinking Kira?" she asked curiously, looking at him with interested eyes

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm just spacing out, that's all," he laughed nervously

He would not talk about it here. Certainly not.

He then walked to the counter with Lacus trailed behind him. The optic shop was painted white, and the lights shining yellow, glowed grandly. The shopkeeper greeted him warmly, asked if he needed her assistance. However, Kira felt guilty that actually he just wanted to buy common glasses, because common glasses obviously cost less than reading glasses or minus glasses.

"Umm, I need common glasses," he said his order nervously

"Glasses for fashion wear? Please wait for a minute," the shopkeeper bowed politely while walking away, picking what he wanted

"Your eyes are actually normal?" she exclaimed, surprised

He nodded ashamedly, "I couldn't think of an excuse to stop Miss Badgiruel from moving me away, so I lied. I'm sorry,"

She frowned, looked a little displeased, "Lying is bad, Kira!" but then she seemed to remember something that stopped her from saying any further and bowed her head ashamedly too

"But if it's for good reason, I guess it's not bad too," she continued softly, so soft that it was barely a whisper

His brows furrowed even a little more. There's something wrong. There's certainly something wrong.

The shopkeeper came back, sets of glasses were placed in front of them

"Here is our collection for choices of glasses frames. I need to go attend other customers for a while, please take your time to choose anything you like," she bowed again, leaving them both by themselves

Even though the previous silence, but when she looked at the stacks of glasses, her eyes were shining with fondness. Became a daughter of a rich politician, it was just logical that she probably liked to go shopping.

It was proven when she stared at him with eyes full of mirth, something that he silently adored

"Look Kira, you have to try this one!" she chirped cheerfully, her melancholy suddenly dissipated as she held her chosen glasses and put it on him with giddy painted all over.

He blushed cutely for a while, surprised indeed with her movement

"There! It looks good on you!" she put her hands together in admiration, smile was wide, full of satisfactory. Then, her eyes sparkled again as she glanced at another glasses that caught her attention

"Oh dear, this one looks pretty good too! Let's see if this fits you as well," her hands brushed his skin to remove the glasses for a moment, made his inside melted like butter.

She recycled the route again and again, until she felt a satisfactory on picking him the right glasses. He didn't even mind a bit that she treated him like her doll, in truth, he enjoyed her treatment on him.

Her hands were nimble, small and fragile, yet soft like texture of porcelain. The brushes on his skin, even though they were short-lived, but now he certainly knew the feeling of her hands on his skin. It was different, compared to his rather rough, male hands, even different from Cagalli's hands which felt someway around rough and soft. It was a feeling of real female hands, hands that barely did any hard work that they barely ever had any friction with something rough.

It was a feeling that he would forevermore remember.

In the end, he ended up with a full frame glasses, the frame itself was colored pitch black. She really had a nice taste of fashion, because when he saw himself in the mirror, he liked how he looked like with glasses. It didn't look too bad, he had to admit, because he had predicted that glasses would make his nerd self even more apparent.

However, courtesy to her excellent taste, he started to like his appearance with glasses.

"Do you like it?" she whispered, dreading for his answer

"Yes," he nodded, still looking at the mirror, "Even though I look different with glasses, I admit," he laughed

"Oh dear, but you're lucky to buy one! I would want to buy one too, glasses are a pretty thing, aren't they?" she sighed, looked fondly at the stacks of glasses

"I could buy one for you if you want," he suddenly suggested, "Let me pick one for you, as a gratitude for the one that you picked," he had started to scramble to pick correct glasses for her, feeling a gentle smile began to form on his face

Her eyes widened quickly, "Ah! I don't want to burden you Kira! Please don't mind what I said earlier!"

"But I have found something that I think will fit you, so you can't say no now," he laughed, looking at her being frantic with the fact that he would want to buy her something

"We will soon be a family, right? So please don't be so bothered with it," he smiled gently at her, feeling a need to rid her insecurity

"But families don't do it, do they?" she tucked a layer of pastel tresses behind her ear, "You must give something to someone who you treasure, not me," she shook her head softly, "I will pay for the glasses myself,"

However, he had already placed his chosen glasses in front of her eyes, and smiling, feeling satisfied, "It's my treat, because you allowed me to go with you. I have to thank you Lacus, and this is my gift of gratitude. Please accept it,"

Normally, he would not have done it. But under different circumstances, where he felt an urge to do just that, he would do it in impulse albeit his shy nature.

Before she could say anything anymore, he had went to the cashier and paid both glasses. She was still speechless, but saying nothing more.

In her heart, there was a tremendous feeling that arouse within her, a feeling that was so familiar warmly wrapped her into a cocoon. Unconsciously, a faint smile formed on her lips, a shape of gratitude to his kindness.

For unknown reasons, both of them wore the glasses that each other had picked, smiled at each other before became amused at how different they looked. But they still wore the glasses anyway, with a blush etched on his face, and with her trying to suppress a giggle.

Departed from the optic shop, he had invited her to go along with him to a café nearby. He had grown nervous as they were nearer to their destination. How would he say it to her, without hurting her feelings?

But he knew he had to do this, for his sake, for his sister and her fiance's sake, and for her own sake.

* * *

"What do you want to drink?"

"Ice sweet tea, please," she smiled at the waiter before the waiter also asked the same to Kira

"I order the same," he said shortly, feeling even more nervous than ever

One had to wonder at how a rich girl like Lacus only wanted to order something so simple. He had seen her compared mineral water to ice tea, but went with the latter instead.

It was the first time that only them who sat together face to face without someone else near them. It felt like a date instead, but of course, Lacus didn't think that far, even though people around them maybe did. Kira didn't want to think that way too, but he was sure if Tolle were here, he would think that this was a date.

"So Lacus," he started hesitantly

"There is something I want to ask to you since a very long time,"

"Please go ahead," she smiled at him, reassuring him to go on

He swallowed. Here we go. What was the result of this, he would think of it later

"Are you really happy that your brother is going to get married?"

Her shoulder squared and he knew that he had hit the jackpot. He swallowed harder. This was not going to be easy. Not even close.

She held her breath, "Yes, I'm really happy,"

He frowned, "So the issue is not true, is it?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him in eye with fear, "You have heard?"

"Yes I have," he covered his forehead with his hand, feeling even more devastated than before

Her expression descended, "So finally the issue got into you too,"

"Please tell me that this issue is not true Lacus," he shook his head, "I can't believe it, that's why I come here to make sure that it's only a rumor. Please tell me it's not true Lacus," he pleaded desperately

Her lips trembled, "Kira, I'm sorry, I have always prevented so that you never heard about this issue, because—because—"

She collapsed into her seat, hands covered her face as her body shivered, "—I don't want to tell you that the issue is true,"

She, who had tried to prevent the news getting to him, feeling really crushed now that Kira had known her secret. She knew that Kira was a person who didn't like to gossip with each other, that's why he rarely knew what's going on. But now, knowing that he was here, investigating her with a matter that she wanted to forget forever, making her chest heaved profoundly. She had lost first friend, and a soon-be-a family, that she achieved in her second year.

He, was shocked beyond anything. Sure, he had tried to believe the issue so that if it was the truth, he would not feel so down, but it didn't work. Heard the words came out of her mouth really felt different than his own excuse about her. However he didn't understand, and he needed an explanation of her statement, because it didn't satisfy him. He needed a logical explanation behind this abnormal behavior, and thus, he continued his investigation.

"….Why?" it came out as a faint squeak

"I'm sorry Lacus, but, but, it's wrong," he shook his head slowly

"I know," she bit her lips tightly

"Athrun is my foster brother. We're not related by blood at all. I know it's not an excuse, but still," she bowed her head down

"I can't stop it from happening,"

Athrun was not her real brother? It then dawned on him at how these siblings didn't have any similarity beside their behavior and their tendency to be nobles. It also stunned him at how a torture it could be. Loving someone who was so close to you, yet at the same time you could not reach that person no matter what. His heart clenched painfully

His hand slowly reached hers on the table, and he stared at her intensely

"Please tell me everything Lacus. I'm here to listen anything. Just—just tell me,"

Her eyes were suddenly gleamed with a faint hope, as the cerulean eyes widened

"Is that really alright? I don't want to burden you,"

"I will listen, I will help you, I will do anything," he shook his head, "Just tell me Lacus,"

She could find that she could place a trust on him even though she had once been betrayed by someone who did the same to her a long time ago. After all, the entire school had known the issue by now, right? Even if Kira betrayed her, she didn't really have anything to lose and gain.

She took a deep breath, "Thank you Kira. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

He shook his head and she continued, "I was once engaged to Athrun when I was still young," she sighed, "When I was nine years old, my father was deceased in a mysterious accident and because I don't have any left living relative, I was adopted into Zala family," at this, she couldn't bear her tears anymore as her body trembled and her hands covered her face

"Our engagement was canceled because now I'm a part of Zala family. But I have liked him since we were still engaged, when I was still a very young girl," she sobbed, "It's impossible to wipe this feeling, being with him every day, and he's so kind and loving, it's just impossible," his grip on her hand tightened

"How can I move on? He loves me as his sister, but all I can see is that he loves me. I-I can't move on, it's just too painful—"

"—I will help you to move on," he smiled at her reassuringly, his seat was suddenly beside her

She never told this to anyone, because she was afraid that they would taunt at her. But after she told him her problems, she didn't know why, but she felt as though her burden had been lifted from her shoulder, and it was a nice feeling.

"How?" her cheeks were wet with tears, and his thumb slowly erased any trace of water as then he smiled lovingly at her

"I-I will protect you from being heartbroken," it's an offer that was terribly crazy. But if it's for his sister and her fiancee's happiness, maybe his sacrifice was nothing to be counted.

He was willing to sacrifice himself for other people's happiness

"I will make you forget your brother completely, so that you can move on," he eased her worry as he held her hand tighter with a bright promise

Her body finally racked into sobs as she held onto him instinctively, crying silently and Kira just held her head into his neck, felt that it was probably the better way than letting things went even more awful. After all, who would want to save her, when everyone had thrown her deeper into the mud, for the sake of moral value?

For her, a shining knight in the armor had finally come to save her from the brink of madness.

Saved her completely from this never ending active pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ New Beginning ~

****"How can I move on? He loves me as his sister, but all I can see is that he loves me. I-I can't move on, it's just too painful—"**

**"—I will help you to move on,"**

**"I will make you forget your brother completely, so that you can move on," he eased her worry as he held her hand tighter with a bright promise**

**Her body finally racked into sobs as she held onto him instinctively, crying silently and Kira just held her head into his neck, felt that it was probably the better way than letting things went even more awful. After all, who would want to save her, when everyone had thrown her deeper into the mud, for the sake of moral value?**

**For her, a shining knight in the armor had finally come to save her from the brink of madness.**

**Saved her completely from this never ending active pain.****

As the waiter arrive back to kira and lacus with their two ice teas , he saw lacus crying on kira's neck , he quickly ask kira " Is everything alright, Sir?"

Kira nodded " we are fine, could you bring us the bills please, thank you" After the waiter nod and left kira look down, wipe off the tear that rolling down on lacus 's cheek and whisper to her " come on lacus, lets finish our drinks and I take you to home" few second later lacus nod

When the waiter came back with the bills ,while lacus try to get some coins from her wallet kira pull out a ten dollars note and place on the bills " don't worry about the changes " he than grab lacus's hand and walk off.

As they walk toward lacus 's house kira begin to wonder "I wonder if she is ok, its must be hard for her. I promised her I will help her move on and protect her. I will keep that promise no matter what, I wonder what I should do though." suddenly he stop and turn to lacus " um…. Kira?" lacus say it softly wondering why he suddenly stop walking.

"Actually, would you like to come over for dinner? your parent wouldn't mind right? Asking it in a cheerily voice. " I don't think they will but I will need to give Mrs. Zala a call to confirm first." "Ok, go ahead" " um…..kira?" " yes lacus?"while he looking at her, he notice her face suddenly blush up red like a tomato.

" I cant get my cell phone from my pocket…our hands…." she say in a really low voice while her head looking down, kira than realize he has been holding her hand since they left the café, he quickly withdraw his hand from hers and blush madly " I'm sorry lacus, I didn't realize I was holding your hands "

Lacus giggled a bit " its fine, I found it rather comfortable while we were holding hands. It feel like the burden within me has been lifted up." she give him a smile than she realize what she just said to her friend or soon to be family "Why did I say such things in front of Kira? What is wrong with me?" she shake her head a bit than she grab the cell phone out of her pocket and dial.

"Hello, Zala residence."

"Mrs. Zala? This is lacus"

" Lacus. How many time have I told you, you can call me mum or mother." (Okasan)

"um…. Mum (Okasan)I was just wondering if I could go over to kira's house for dinner?"

"Kira? Oh you mean the Hibiki's family?""Yes"

"That's fine honey, its kira - kun with you? If so, could you put him on the phone please? I would like to speak to him."

"Yes, please hold on" she turn to kira and whisper " Mrs. Zala… I mean mum would like to speak to you."

"Hello, Mrs. Zala this is kira."

"Hello kira - kun , its been a while hasn't it? I just want to know what time will Lacus be coming home tonight?"

"it will be no later than 9pm Mrs. Zala if that's alright with you? I will personally take her back home."

"That's fine kira - kun, just try to bring her home before 10pm"

"Understood , I will pass the phone back to lacus now, hold on please."

While kira pass the phone back to lacus , he notice she was a bit worried " I wonder what she is worry about?" he thought

"Hello, Mrs. Za …I mean mum (Okasan), is there anything else?" kira giggled a bit and thought " she is kind of cute when she is like that"

"No honey, I was just asking kira - kun what time is he brining you home"

"ok then, good bye Mrs….mum"

"bye honey, see you later."

After lacus put her cell phone back to her pocket and look at kira, she saw a gentle smile on kira's face. "Kira?" as she give him a confuse look. As she look up to Kira's amethysts eyes, " this feelings, so warm…. Am I having…..? Once again she shake her head while trying to shake off the thought.

Kira got a bit worry when Lacus keep shaking her head "Lacus? Are you ok?" "Yes, I am fine , I was just thinking which way is to your house that's all, sorry for making you worry" she force up a smile.

Kira pointed to the east of where they are "This way, from here it should only take 10 minutes walk" lacus nod as they walk to Kira's house

Kira got his keys out and open the door for Lacus " Tadaima (I'm home)", okasan what are we having for dinner tonight?" As Mrs. Hibiki walk out of the kitchen, she saw lacus is next to kira " Oh my isn't that lacus? How are you dear? Are you staying for dinner?"

Lacus was about to answer but Kira answered for her " Yes mum (okasan), she is staying over for dinner tonight, I have asked Mrs. Zala for permission already and after dinner I will walk her home." "I hope I'm not troubling you guys, Mrs. Hibiki-san" lacus added

"Just call me Via dear and no you not troubling us , we are happy to have you anytime, please make yourself comfortable dear." Via than give her a gentle smile

As both Kira and Lacus went to sit down on the softer , Via ask " Lacus would you like some tea?" " no I am fine Via san, Me and Kira had some teas in a café not too long ago" giving Via a smile, Via was a bit surprise of what she just heard "Kira don't usually like to hang around girls, were they on a 'Date" then she ask Kira " Kira honey, could you please come to the kitchen with me and help me on something?"

"Sure"

After Kira and Via got to the kitchen , Via grabbed kira and pull him closer to her. " were you on a date with lacus?"she whisper to him while give him a wink. "No mum (okasan), she was helping me on some issues I have so I treat her some sweet tea , that's all" he response angrily. "Oh, how unfortunate, I am a very open minded person Kira , I do not mind to have Lacus as my daughter in law." in a teaser tone while wink at him again. "Ok mum (Okasan), I am going to do some homework, BYE" storming off while grabbed the tea pot, cups and some cakes.

" Lacus , it seem like dinner will take an two to three hours to be ready, do you want to come to my room and we do our homework?"Kira whisper into lacus 's ear hope that his mum will not to hear it. "Ok, lets finish our homework before dinner" she whisper back, as kira lead lacus to his room Via walk up and whisper to Kira " ~your room and homework~ huh? Remember to use *Protection*" teasing Kira again, Kira blush a bit " MUM (OKASAN) , PLEASE STOP OK?" he than grabbed lacus 's hand walk to his room. "My boy is so cute and amuse when he shy." Via thought.

" Kira, is everything ok?" lacus ask in a worry tone."I'm fine Lacus, its just mum (Okasan) keep teasing me that's all, lets start on our homework shall we? Oh and I got us some tea and cakes" "Ok, which subject should we start first Kira?" "How about math first?"

**Two hours later…**

" Finally got both of our homework done, I'm so tired , why do we have so much homework today?" asking while laying down on his bed. Lacus giggle "Kira, I'm going to put your homework back in your bag," Kira got up from his bed " oh Lacus, you don't have to do that, I can do it later" he trying to stop her opening his bag because there is something inside he doesn't want lacus to see ( I will reveal it later, maybe in a few chapters ), but he suddenly slipped on his toes and fall on lacus.

"Lacus! Are you ok? I'm terribly sorry I slipped, it wasn't on purpose" he say it nervously, he then open his eyes and realize his lips was less a itch to hers lip, they both blush up just as red as a tomato. Suddenly he notice Cagalli was behind the door smiling evilly while looking at him and the girl below her.

Kira quickly got up " Nee-san, how long were you behind the door and stalk us?" asked in a annoyance tone." Not too long ago my little brother, mum told me that lacus is here, so I come up to greet her and tell you guys the dinner is ready, when I open the door you two are already like this." still smiling.

Kira doesn't like Cagalli the way she is smiling, usually when she smile like that, it mean she up something no good. "Its not what you are thinking nee-san, It was accident I slipped, that's all" Cagalli didn't response but gave Kira the *Sure* look. Kira gave up on trying to explain to Cagalli "Whatever just go back down and tell mum (Okasan), me and lacus will be downstairs in a minute. He then close the door and turn back to lacus. " I'm really sorry lacus, it really was just a accident." nervously explain while Lacus try to clam herself down "its fine Kira, I know it was a accident, don't worry about it, lets pack up and go down shall we?" calmly voice

As they both approach to the dinner table, lacus notice his beloved brother Athrun was sitting next to Cagalli, but it seem Athrun didn't notice her sister was presence cause he was busy talking to Cagalli. Lacus feel part of her heart was shattered at this moment and Kira notice it by the look of her sadden eyes. "Hello Athrun-san, how are you?" trying to draw some attention from Athrun hoping he will notice lacus presence.

"Hey Kira, I am good thank you." turn his head to look at Kira and notice Lacus is next to him. "Oh Lacus, you are here is well." wondering why Lacus is here when she usually just stay at home after school. Lacus was about to answer but Kira response for her " well, you see we got a lot of homework today, so I thought if we do it together we can get it done quicker, that's why I invited her to come over for dinner. Though Athrun-san I didn't expect to see you today." slightly look over to Lacus.

"Well Cagalli and I planned to go to the cinema to watch a movie tonight, fifteen minutes ago call me to come over for dinner, so here I am." with the tone he use, its obvious that he is happy. Kira was about to speak again ,Via cut him in "Dinner is ready, come on Lacus, Kira sit down."

The dinner was not as bad as Kira thought it will be, Via and Ulen was getting along with Lacus quite well and conversed with her, Cagalli and Athrun was quiet at first but they eventually join in the conversion with lacus.

Kira was quiet and listen to their conversion until Via place up a question "Lacus do you have a boyfriend? Or is there anyone that you interest on?" "Yes, I would like to know is well, I'm sure my *Little Sister* is very popular at school." Athrun add.

Lacus was hurt and surprise at the same time by what they just asked her which made her drop the chopstick that she was holding, Kira quickly pick it up for her and whisper to her " I will handle this" then he turn to Via " No mum (Okasan) I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not interested on anyone at the moment but I had one last year" Via, Cagalli were all shock from the statement that kira just made, they never thought that kira would have a girl friend on the first year of high school, not because he's not cute or anything but his shyness that could make people think he is anti social.

Ulen was the only one in the Hibiki's family that wasn't shock by Kira's statement, even though he knew his son is a bit shy toward people but he knew that his son is a very kind and gentle boy. "I am Proud of you son, maybe someday I should have a father and son…." Ulen was about to finish his sentence but was cut off by Cagalli "Dad, can you save that for later, right now I want to know who is the girl that Kira dated." "Ulen, I'm sorry dear but I have to agree on Cagalli for this one." Via add, at the same time Cagalli and Via both thought " if we don't get the answer today, we probably never going to get it."

Kira wasn't going to answer them but he knew if he don't answer them soon, they will go back Lacus and ask her the question than the situation will be awkward for her, he let out a deep sigh. " Her name was Flay allstar, I only dated her for a week than we broke up. That's about it."with a annoyed tone.

Cagalli and Via wasn't satisfied " I'm sure there is more, what about her personality and such, you will not hide anything from me" Cagalli demanded. Kira sigh again "well speaking of hiding stuff nee-san, you hided Athrun-san pretty well from us, we don't know anything about Athrun-san aside from he is your boy friend and the first time we actually met him was your engagement day, but you insist to know, she is quite bossy like you. I will tell you more about her if I ever bother to make a engagement with her but that's another story." That cause Cagalli to went silent and give up, she knew she wont get much out of him right now, she is starting to regret by not introduce Athrun to Kira earlier.

Lacus giggle as she softly said "Kira, its not nice to compare Flay-san to your sister", Via saw the opportunity she then ask "Oh Lacus dear, do you happen to know her is well?" "No sorry, I don't know in person but I heard of her because she is quite famous in our school." she respond. "Kira, I cant believe you dated a famous girls"Cagalli blurt out. "Well nee-san, I'm pretty sure Athrun-san is quite famous is well in your university, am I right? Anyway lets drop this topic and its 8:30pm already, Athrun-san I thought nee-san and you is going to watch movie tonight." as all everyone look at Athrun, he than respond " yes our movie start at 9.15pm it should fine, Lacus do you want me to give you a ride home first?"

Lacus smile "No, its fine I can walk home." Athrun was about to to talk again but got cut in by Kira " Don't worry Athrun-san, I will be walking her home as I promised Mrs. Zala, plus its only about 15mins walk anyway, I will take care of her."

Couple of minute later, Lacus went to Kira's room to pack up her things and ready to leave, while Kira is outside of the house waiting for Lacus, Lacus put on her shores and turn to Mr, Mrs Hibiki and bow " Thank you for the dinner tonight, the dinner was great." say it happily. " You welcome dear, please come again, we'll be gladly to have you here with us." Via respond while giving Lacus a hug. Lacus was give them a one last good bye before she turn to Kira and start walking with him.

The way to Zala's house was quiet, no conversation between the boy and the girl, Kira was in deep thought, wondering if there is anything else he can help her with , not noticing Lacus was gazing at him, when they reach to Zala's mansion Lacus spoke up "Kira, thank you for your helped back then." Kira was wondering what she thanking him about. "What do you mean? If is about the conversation during the dinner? Its ok, don't worry about it. Its not a secret anyway." Lacus was a bit relief but she continue "I know you really not conformable with your past relationship with Flay." which made Kira laugh a bit and respond "I admit that I'm not too conformable when Okasan and nee-san ask me about Flay, I never liked her, I only ask her to be my girlfriend is because I thought I could control her attitude a bit but I guess I was wrong."

"I am still grateful. Ki….."Lacus was not able to finish the sentence because she was pulled by Kira into a hug. "Remember the promise that I made to you? I will protect you, I will always be here for you." he brush her hair softly and smile. "Thank you Kira, Thank you."She embrace him, she cannot hold it anymore, tear that inside her eyes begin to drop.


End file.
